Kuan Hui
Kun Hui is a wraith that resides in the house that her foreign lover had given her and in which she died. She searches for the son that was taken from her among the wraith population of Hong Kong. She is a Censor in charge of reaping new wraiths for the Jade Emperor. Biography As she was always a faithful daughter, Kun Hui did as her father asked and became a concubine to the rich foreign merchant whose business her family handled. She suffered for many years under his barbarian ways and unclean habits. She had even agreed to keep the relationship from his wife, whose religious beliefs rejected the idea of a man having more than one bed to lay and sow his seed. When her son was born, she thought her British merchant would be overjoyed. Instead he called her irresponsible and refused to acknowledge the "bastard" or provide for him. Kun Hui was forced to give her son to her family to raise and was forbade by her master to have any contact with the child. Her master also swore if she became pregnant again he would kill her. Her master's wife died a year later in childbirth and the merchant accused Kuan Hui of placing some sort of curse on his family, he beat her so savagely that she died the next day. Her job as Censor for the Hong Kong necropolis allows her to steal barbarian wraiths for the Jade Empire, a task she enjoys, even though she knows that doing so violates the pact the Jade Empire has with Stygia. She watches over her extended family in the Skinlands and is please that they still honor her at her grave and her memory. Her master, after killing her, found a new wife and they had a large family that remained in Hong Kong. She persecutes his descendants by haunting the house in which he had given to her and killed her and causing mischief whenever she can. Appearance Kuan Hui appears to be an attractive Chinese woman in her early 20s. She dresses in traditional women's style of the late 19th century; her dark hair is elaborately styled and she often carries an ornate fan. Her bound feet cause her to walk with a delicate, mincing step. Character Sheet Kuan Hui, Happy Orchid Nature: Martyr Demeanour: Caregiver Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 4, Stamina 2 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 4 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 Talents: Acting 2, Alertness 2, Brawl 1, Dodge 3, Empathy 2, Subterfuge 3 Skills: Crafts (Fan-painting) 2, Etiquette 4, Melee 1, Performance (Singing) 3, Stealth 2 Knowledges: Bureaucracy 2, Enigmas 2, Linguistics 2, Occult 3 Backgrounds: Living Family 2, Magisterial Office 1, Resources 2, Wraith Family 1 Passions: Find Lost Son (Love) 3, Cause Harm to Former Master's Family (Hatred) 2, Perform Assigned Duties (Loyalty) 2, Capture Barbarian Wraiths for Jade Empire (Revenge) 2 Arconoi: Argos 2, Lifeweb 3, Way of the Artisan 2, Way of the Farmer 3, Way of the Soul 3 Willpower: 7 Pathos: 7 P'o: The Martyr Angst: 6 Thorns: Shadowed Face Dark Passions: Cause Harm to Descendants (Spite) 3, Help Barbarian Wraiths (Betrayal) 2, Undermine Superiors' Authority (Rebellion) 1 References * Category:World of Darkness characters Category:Wraith: The Oblivion character